


Hyde y su doble

by Shester49



Category: Jeckyll and Hyde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Medicine, Terror, double
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shester49/pseuds/Shester49
Summary: Mister Hyde observa de lejos a Dr. Jekyll. A su manera, lo ama.
Relationships: Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde (Once Upon A Time)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Jekyll and Hyde Concept





	Hyde y su doble

** HYDE Y SU DOBLE **

****

Me atemoriza el Soho con su porción de niebla calcada del infierno. Amenazo su luz, estremezco a las aves y a las estrellas.

No importa. En mi sangre tiembla, se dibuja, la figura de un hombre que está orando. Llora. Ruega. Me maldice…

No sabe que yo –absorto en sus rasgos- lo quiero a mi manera.

Por eso me vuelvo más veloz: para aclamarlo. Por él, mi vida independiente, por él mis placeres de zozobra. A mi modo lo amo.

Deslizaría una mano pálida y pétrea por su cara, si consiguiera vencer mis náuseas de terror.


End file.
